


Hold Out

by fishstic



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Out

_"Dear Elphie,_

_You told me to hold out. I tried so hard to do that, honestly I did. But I just can't anymore. Morrible put a tight rein on us all after you didn't come back. It drove me crazy. It drove everyone crazy._

_Nessa asked about you, not often. I think you 'vanishing' was harder on her than she let on. It was hard on me too._

_I'm sorry. Sorry, for not being as strong as you are. Sorry for not being as capable as you are. Sorry for exploding the tuna sandwich on you that day by the river. Sorry for being mean to you when school began. Sorry for being pathetic._

_I love you, but I can't hold out any longer._

_I hope this letter makes it to you someday, somehow._

_I hope my inability to hold out helps fuel your resolve, helps you in some way._

_I'll be waiting for you. I know you don't believe in the other side, but I'll still be waiting there for you._

_I love you, more than anything in the world,_

_Glinda"_


End file.
